Les vacances qui ont changées ma vie
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Tout est enfin fini pour nos héros qui ont décidés de se prendre des vacances, mais entre la plage, le soleil et les glaces, des invités inattendus changeront tout...  un titre un peu pourri, mais je ne suis pas très inspiré ce soir
1. Chapter 1

La fin de l'année avait été riche en rebondissement : la bataille finale eut lieu avec de nombreux morts mais la victoire du camp de la Lumière. Les examens aussi eurent lieu, et c'est haut la main qu'ils obtinrent leur diplôme. Pour fêter ça, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avaient décidé de faire leur valise et de voyager autour du monde. D'abord la France, puis l'Espagne, l'Italie, l'Allemagne, la Bulgarie, la Russie, la Chine, l'Inde, le Japon, les Etats-Unis, l'Argentine, le Brésil, le Chili... Et en ce moment, ils se reposaient sur une île non loin de l'Australie, profitant du soleil, de la mer et du tourisme.

Déjà six heures... Assis sur sa serviette, Harry contemplait la mer scintiller sous les premiers rayons du soleil levant. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il se leva et se jeta dans l'eau, laissant sa fraicheur effacer les derniers signes de sommeil. Il fit quelques brasses avant de brusquement se relever, sentant un regard insistant fixé sur lui. Ce fut un choc quand ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent un regard bleu-gris. Sans attendre, il sortit de l'eau, récupéra sa serviette et passa à côté de lui sans un mot, direction la maison.

Appuyé contre la porte, il chercha à récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, fixant le vide en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il retrouva son meilleur ami.

« Salut toi, dit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'es encore allé te baigner ?

_ Oui, mais pas longtemps...

_ Pourquoi, trop froide ? C'est ça de se lever à 5heures et demi. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que...

_ Non, le coupa le brun en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. J'ai croisé Malfoy.

_ ...

_ J'étais en train de nager quand... Quand j'ai sentit un regard sur moi. Et quand je me suis retourné, je... Il était là à me fixer...

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Ron en fixant son meilleur ami.

_ L'île est grande, non ? Je... Je ne risque pas de le croiser...

_ Au pire des cas on retourne en Australie, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, toujours un peu inquiet. Pourtant, au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, un cri retentit.

_ Ronald Weasley !

_ Problème en perspective, se moqua le brun alors que Ron se crispait. Attention bouche-toi les oreilles.

_ Ronald ! Hurla Hermione de sa voix hystérique en entrant vivement dans la cuisine, lui jetant un t-shirt au visage. J'en ai marre que tu laisse trainer tes affaires ! La prochaine fois je le brûle !

Le roux soupira, ouvrant le t-shirt pour le montrer correctement. À ce moment là, Harry explosa de rire.

_ T'as fini imbécile ! Protesta Ron en lui jetant le t-shirt au visage.

_ Ronald ! S'énerva la brune.

_ Mais c'est le sien !

_ ...

_ C'est vrai, approuva Harry, toujours avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu vois bien qu'il est trop petit pour Ron.

Hermione les regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se calmer, souriant doucement.

_ Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

_ Oui, oui.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

_ J'y crois pas..., marmonna le roux. Pire que ma mère. Et en plus ce n'est même pas moi !

_ Laisse-la donc, soupira Harry. Ça te dit d'aller de promener ?

_ Tu n'as pas peur de le croiser ?

_ ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on essayera de l'éviter.

_ Et si on y arrive pas ?

_ Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

_ Je ne sais pas...

_ Alors on improvisera.

_ ...

_ Allez viens. »

Le brun eut un sourire crispé avant d'enfiler le t-shirt qu'il avait dans les mains et de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, saluant les gens avec qui ils avaient connaissance, riant des nouveaux touristes. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à la plage, allongés sur les rochers à l'écart du bruit des autres touristes. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils barbotaient tranquillement, Harry se sentit tirer en arrière et emprisonné dans une étreinte possessive.

« Salut Potter, murmura l'inconnu à son oreille.

Cherchant à se retourner, le brun n'aperçut qu'un sourire moqueur et des mèches blondes. Reconnaissant tout de suite la personne, il tenta de se dégager mais on le maintient fermement.

_ Lâche-le Malfoy, cracha Ron avec un regard noir.

_ Doucement Weasley, se défendit l'ex Serpentard. Je suis juste venu saluer d'anciens camarades.

_ C'est trop d'honneur, ironisa le roux. Lâche-le maintenant.

Inexplicablement, le blond obéit. Harry se réfugia immédiatement derrière son meilleur ami avant de dévisager Draco Malfoy. Il était plus grand que dans son souvenir, plus beau aussi. Son visage était complètement détendu, mais ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était ce sourire qu'il avait toujours au coin des lèvres.

_ Je ne vais pas vous manger, se défendit-il, amusé. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Weasley.

_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, rétorqua le roux en protégeant un peu plus Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Vous êtes en vacances ici, et moi aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas... Déjeuner ensemble par exemple ?

_ ...

_ Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Harry par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Tu veux manger avec... Nous ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Mais il y a Hermione...

_ Et il y a Blaise avec moi.

_ ...

_ Allez, juste un déjeuner.

_ Non, répondit Ron.

_ D'accord, répondit Harry.

_ Hey !

Le brun ne répondit pas et retourna s'allonger sur sa serviette. Immédiatement, Ron le suivit, imité par Draco.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Demanda ce dernier en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

_ Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est là, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on va rester, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite. Mais on ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment non plus...

_ Harry ! L'interrompit une voix féminine.

L'ex Gryffondor sursauta et se cacha instinctivement derrière Draco. Pourtant il s'écarta en rougissant avant d'aller se cacher derrière Ron.

_ Éloigne-la, dit-il. Ne la laisse pas m'approcher.

_ Je ne peux rien faire, répondit le roux, amusé. Tu n'as qu'à transplaner.

_ Il y a des gens autour, rétorqua son ami. Et puis elle le remarquerait.

_ Alors plonge.

_ Tout seul ?

_ Mes cheveux se voit un peu trop...

Sans leur laisser le temps de continuer leur conversation, Draco poussa le brun dans l'eau, plongeant à sa suite. Surpris, Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'arrivée d'Hermione.

_ Bah où est-il ? Demanda cette dernière.

_ Qui ? S'étonna le roux.

_ Harry bien sûr ! Je croyais l'avoir aperçue...

_ Tu t'es trompé, c'était deux touristes qui... Hey !

Il venait de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'eau pour voir si son meilleur ami allait bien, et vit que ce dernier était beaucoup trop proche de l'ex Serpentard : ce dernier avait un bras autour de sa taille, le collant à lui, tandis que l'autre était posé sur sa joue. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient alors qu'en fait leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelque millimètres.

_ Passe tes mains autour de ma taille, murmura Draco.

_ Qu... Quoi... ?

_ Passe tes mains autour de ma taille !

Sans réfléchir, Harry obéit, rougissant toujours plus sans le quitter des yeux. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait elle aussi tournée la tête tandis que Ron s'étranglait en suivant la scène.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ailleurs, marmonna Hermione en secouant ses boucles brunes. Bon ! Si tu vois Harry, tu lui dis que je le cherche s'il te plait ?

_ Euh... Oui, oui. Et euh... On... Si jamais on se retrouve au Tropicland à midi, ok ?

_ Alors on se voit là-bas.

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Une fois sûr qu'elle était loin, le roux siffla, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Toujours aussi rouge, Harry se détacha doucement, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Merci, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Draco en répondant à son sourire, tout à fait à l'aise. Tu acceptes de déjeuner avec moi, c'est la moindre des choses.

L'ex Gryffondor secoua la tête avant de retourner vers Ron et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

_ Ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

_ C'est toi qui l'a voulu, rétorqua Ron en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Assume maintenant.

_ Je vais essayer de trouver Blaise, dit Draco en revenant. On vous rejoint au resto, d'accord ?

_ À tout à l'heure...

Il regarda l'ex Serpentard s'en aller avant de faire semblant de fondre en larmes.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter, se moqua Ron en le prenant quand même dans ses bras. Maintenant on ne peux plus reculer.

_ Je suis désolé de t'obliger de venir avec moi, dit Harry en reprenant son sérieux. Si tu veux, tu peux ne pas venir.

_ Et te laisser avec deux serpents et une lionne affamée ? Tu y tiens vraiment ?

_ ...

_ Alors c'est décidé, je viens.

_ Merci...

_ Allez, on rentre et on se prépare pour notre... Rendez-vous ? »

Harry éclata de rire avant de ramasser leurs affaires et de le pousser devant lui, lui conseillant de se dépêcher. Une demi-heure plus tard, habillé d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean blanc pour Harry, et d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean de la même couleur pour Ron, ils attendaient les autres à une table du Tropicland. Hermione fut la première à arriver dans une petite robe rose sur son maillot de bain blanc et sauta au cou du brun à peine le vit-elle.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, dit-elle. Où étais-tu ?

_ À...

_ Tu as vu ma nouvelle robe ? Le coupa-t-elle. Elle est jolie, non ?

_ Oui elle...

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Vous avez déjà commandé ?

_ Non, répondit Ron. On attend encore des invités.

_ Qui donc ?

_ D'ancien camarades de Poudlard, répondit Harry en évitant de la regarder.

_ D'ailleurs les voilà, ajouta le roux, les yeux en direction de l'entrée.

Draco était là, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean tous deux noir, et tirant un Blaise à la mine boudeuse en chemise hawaïenne et short rouge. Le blond sembla lui dire quelque chose car son ami se redressa soudainement, semblant chercher quelque chose. Avisant Ron, il eut un grand sourire et se précipita à leur table.

_ Salut vieux camarades, dit-il tout souriant, s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

_ Quelle familiarité, cracha Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te prends pour qui Zadini ? Nous ne somme pas amis, alors dégage, nous attendons des invités.

_ Hermione..., intervient Harry. C'est... Ce sont eux que nous attendions.

_ ...

_ C'est du passé notre animosité ! S'exclama Blaise. Alors Weasley, tu te plait sur l'île ?

_ Ah ? Euh... Ou... Oui... Assez..., répondit ce dernier, surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole. Et... Et toi ?

_ Énormément. Les touristes sont si jolies...

_ Je vois...

_ Blaise, intervient Draco en s'asseyant à la seule place de libre, c'est à dire entre Ron et Harry. Cesse donc tes blagues stupides.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on mangeait avec d'ancien lions, protesta son ami. Je ne me serais pas habillé comme ça sinon.

_ C'est vrai que ta tenue est... Spéciale, ria doucement Harry. Ça fait vraiment touriste.

_ Hey !

_ Vous avez déjà commandé ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui.

_ Non, on préférait vous attendre.

_ C'est gentil, merci. »

Le brun rougit devant son sourire charmeur et détourna la tête. À côté de lui, Hermione fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête, chassant ses idées saugrenues.

Après avoir commandé, ils eurent du mal à commencer une conversation normale entre les différentes piques qu'ils s'envoyaient. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry lança un sujet de discussion et pour la première fois, ils parlèrent longuement, sans jamais élever la voix, même après qu'ils reçurent leurs plats. Inévitablement, ils finirent par parler de leur avenir, avouant ce qu'ils feraient une fois de retour en Angleterre.

« Direction la faculté de médicomagie, dit Draco. Je ne prendrai même pas le temps de passer chez moi pour me changer ou un truc du genre. Je vais tout de suite aller m'inscrire dans la section potion.

_ Je préfère passer chez moi avant d'aller au Ministère, rétorqua Ron. Que je me prépare mentalement à passer 3ans de ma vie en enfer...

_ 3ans ? S'étonna Blaise. Ce n'est pas 5 ou 6 ?

_ Si tu tiens à devenir espion de l'ombre, libre à toi. Je suis sûr que seras l'un des meilleurs, mais moi je ne tiens pas à passer 6ans à trainer dans la boue et autres substances non identifiées qui sont sous terre.

_ ...

_ Moi j'irai évidemment en faculté de droit, dit Hermione. Je veux faire du droit avec option histoire et j'espère un jour entrer au Mangemagot.

_ Combien d'année d'étude ? S'inquiéta Ron.

_ 5ans pour un parcours normal, mais je sais qu'on peut faire plus.

_ Et je suppose que tu feras plus, dit Draco.

_ Évidemment !

_ ...

_ Et toi Harry ? Demanda Blaise. Tu iras aussi à l'école des aurors ?

_ Je...

_ Bien sûr que non, le coupa Hermione. Harry viendra avec moi en faculté de droit mais il prendra l'option politique. Ensuite il poussera ses études et essayera d'atteindre une place de député avant de pouvoir atteindre celui de Ministre.

_ ...

_ Sinon il fera une carrière d'enseignant, reprit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du brun. Tu irais travailler dans de grandes écoles, comme Poudlard par exemple ! Professeur de vol ou de Défense, ça te plairait ?

_ ...

_ Et puis tu pourrais devenir directeur ! Par Merlin Harry, tu imagines ? Tu marcherais sur les traces de Dumbledore !

_ ...

Le brun ne répondit toujours rien, la laissant délirer sur son avenir à sa place. Il réussit à dégager sa main et l'empêcha de la reprendre en la tendant vers son verre. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, trop surpris de sentir une main sur son genoux. Genoux qui se trouvait être du côté de l'ex Serpentard. Il jeta un regard surpris à ce dernier, mais le blond se contenta de sourire doucement, ne le regardant pas, avant de finalement retirer sa main.

_ Je pense que Maugrey va vous mettre en pièce, dit Draco à l'intention de Blaise et Ron. Il est tellement parano qu'il vous fera recommencer trois fois le même exercice pour être sûr que vous l'avez fait.

_ Ne nous décourage pas veux-tu ? Soupira son ami. Je vais devoir passer les meilleures années de ma vie sous terre à ramper dans la boue pendant que Weasley s'amusera avec les stagiaires.

_ Hey ! Protesta ce dernier. Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Moi aussi je vais souffrir !

_ C'est toi qui veux devenir espion de l'ombre Blaise, rétorqua le blond. Moi je vais passer 3ans à étudier toutes les potions existantes et à les reproduire, puis 1an de stage avant de pouvoir enfin exercer à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Ça fait long..., dit Harry en le dévisageant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est ce que j'aime.

_ ...

Le brun le fixa intensément avant de sourire doucement et de proposer d'aller manger un dessert ailleurs.

_ Au village, précisa-t-il.

_ Tu veux ta glace, c'est ça ? Demanda Ron, amusé.

_ Ce n'est pas bien de manger trop de sucre Harry, le réprimanda Hermione. Si tu veux on peut aller prendre une granita à la plage et marcher un peu.

Elle lui fit un regard charmeur mais l'ex Gryffondor ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à faire un regard de chien battu au roux.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, soupira ce dernier. On va aller la chercher ta glace.

_ Je vous invite, le coupa Draco en stoppant son geste de héler un serveur. En revanche je compte sur toi pour le dessert.

_ D'accord.

_ Ouais ! Cria le brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Il se précipita dehors, piétinant d'impatience en attendant les autres. Ces derniers arrivèrent tranquillement, riant de le voir autant s'agiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Devant le glacier, Harry regardait les différents goûts proposés avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles, n'arrivant pas à se décider. À côté de lui, les autres avaient déjà leur glace. Lassé de le voir indécis, le vendeur le pressa si bien que le brun choisit un cône vanille-chocolat avec une moue boudeuse.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Draco.

_ Si, mais...

Il jeta un regard incertain à Hermione qui s'approchait dangereusement, lorgnant son cône d'un œil gourmand.

_ Je vois...

Et sans plus attendre, le blond lécha la glace du brun, lui volant un peu de chocolat, faisant se stopper Hermione qui les regarda, surprise.

_ Hey ! Protesta Harry.

_ Je voulais juste goûter, se défendit Draco. Tu veux goûter la mienne ?

_ C'est à quoi ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant face à sa couleur bleue.

_ Tutti-frutti.

_ ...

S'approchant doucement, Harry sortit un bout de langue et lécha un peu de la glace bleue, ne remarquant pas qu'il s'en mettait un peu sur le nez.

_ C'est sucré, mais c'est bizarre quand même.

Draco éclata de rire et leva une main pour lui enlever la glace qu'il avait sur le nez. Rougissant face à ce geste, Harry alla se cacher derrière un Ron mort de rire.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda Blaise.

_ On va aller se promener dans les rues, dit le roux en ébouriffant les cheveux brun de son ami pour le taquiner.

_ Est-ce qu'on aura le droit de se moquer ? Demanda ce dernier.

_ J'espère bien, répondit Draco.

Ils se sourirent complice avant de commencer à marche, critiquant chaque touriste qu'ils croisaient, admirant quelques vitrines... Jusqu'au moment où Hermione lâcha un cri perçant avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du magasin.

_ Et c'est partit..., soupira Ron alors qu'Harry gémissait. Allez venez, il faut s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione revient en courant, attrapa le bras du brun et le tira à l'intérieur.

_ C'est limite du kidnapping, nota Blaise en pensant au regard de détresse de l'ex Gryffondor. Faudrait peut être le sortir de là...

_ Je t'en prie, va le sauver des griffes d'une lionne déchainée.

_ Je croyais qu'elle détestait les magasins et tout ce qu'il se rapportait à la mode.

_ C'était le cas avant, soupira le roux. Mais ça a changé...

_ Potter aussi a changé..., murmura Draco en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu.

Et oui, depuis le début de leur voyage, Harry avait effectivement beaucoup changé : en France il avait enfin troqué ses vieilles lunettes contre un sort de correction, en Espagne et en Italie il avait récupéré les centimètres et les kilos qui lui manquait tout en gardant ses muscles et sa taille fine, en Allemagne, Bulgarie et Russie, il avait appris à maitriser sa colère, prenant beaucoup plus d'assurance dans ses combats malgré qu'il reste un grand timide dans la vie, aux États-Unis et au Japon il avait échangé ses vieux vêtements trois fois trop grand pour ceux à sa taille, plus à la mode et qui mettaient son corps en valeur.

_ Il te plait ? Demanda Ron en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Allons le sauver, répondit-il simplement.

Un sourire en coin, le roux haussa les épaules et le suivit à l'intérieur du magasin. À peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte qu'une chaleur étouffante les agressa. Cherchant des yeux celui qui les intéressait, ils se dirigèrent immanquablement vers les cabines où la voix d'Hermione leur parvenait.

_ Que penses-tu de celui-là ? Demanda-t-elle au brun en montrant un top ultra court.

_ Et bien..., répondit ce dernier, mal à l'aise. Il est court...

_ Tu trouves ? S'étonna-t-elle. Il est pourtant plus long que l'autre...

_ Pourquoi n'en essayes-tu pas un autre ? Demanda Harry, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle dise non.

_ Bonne idée !

Elle se renferma dans la cabine alors que son ami gémissait. En sentant une main sur son épaule, il sursauta mais reconnu tout de suite son meilleur ami.

_ Je déteste les magasins, pleurnicha-t-il en se réfugiant dans ses bras. Il fait trop chaud, il y a trop de monde et il fait trop chaud. Je déteste ça.

_ Je sais, ria Ron. Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller.

_ Mais Hermione...

_ Harry, le coupa le roux. Pourquoi tu continue à faire ce qu'elle te dit ? Profites de nos vacances !

_ Mais c'est mon amie...

_ Tu as une vie Harry. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider ce que tu dois faire.

_ ...

_ Tu n'as qu'à t'éclipser discrètement.

_ Tout seul ?

_ Non.

_ ...

_ Avec Malfoy.

_ Quoi ?

Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers le rayon où le blond les avait abandonné avec son meilleur ami.

_ Malfoy, commença le roux. J'ai un service spécial à te demander.

_ Ça va te coûter cher ça Weasley, répondit Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Harry. Pourrais-tu l'emmener loin d'ici ? Il ne supporta pas l'ambiance des magasins et Hermione va le rendre fou à force de défiler en petite tenue devant lui.

_ D'accord.

_ Hey ! Protesta le brun. On ne me demande pas mon avis ?

_ Tu as envie de rester ?

_ ...

_ Très bien, alors allons-y.

Le blond lui attrapa la main et le tira en direction de la sortie, faisant bien attention à ce que la brune ne les remarque pas. Harry, toujours sous le choque, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit ils étaient déjà loin.

_ Hey ! Répéta-t-il.

_ Quoi donc ? S'étonna Draco avec un sourire amusé. Tu préfères retourner là-bas ?

_ ...

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?

_ Et toi ?

_ On est sur une île alors on va aller se baigner. »

Le brun le regarda fixement avant de hausser les épaules et de le suivre tranquillement, discutant comme si de rien n'était. 

En arrivant à la plage, ils trouvèrent un endroit au calme et pendant que le blond profitait du soleil, Harry, lui, faisait la planche dans l'eau. Il avait toujours adoré cet élément, c'était le seul à pouvoir éteindre le feu de ses pensées. Il se laissait porter par l'eau, fermant les yeux, enfermé dans une bulle. Il les rouvrit pourtant en sentant quelques gouttes glisser sur son visage alors qu'on le cachait des rayons du soleil. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Draco, penché au dessus de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que ses cheveux continuaient de goutter sur le brun. Ce dernier répondit à son sourire avant de se redresser. Commença alors une bataille d'eau acharnée entre eux, ne voulant pas laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Ils s'arrosaient, riant aux éclats, ne tenant plus compte du monde qui les entourait. Finalement, complètement épuisé, Harry sauta sur le dos du blond, espérant le faire couler. Toutefois, Draco étant plus fort que lui, il le ramena devant lui d'un seul mouvement, affichant un sourire mauvais.

« Non, non ! Supplia le brun, riant à moitié tout en se débattant. Épargne-moi s'il te plait.

_ Je ne sais pas..., hésita le blond, un sourire en coin. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Pitié ?

_ Je n'ai de pitié pour personne.

_ Parce que je suis fatigué ?

_ ...

_ Parce que tu es gentil !

_ Continue...

L'ex Gryffondor leva les yeux aux ciel mais obéit quand même pour ne pas finir sous l'eau.

_ Tu es le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, récita-t-il en s'accrochant un peu plus solidement à son cou. Tu es tellement gentil que tu ne me couleras pas. Tu as tellement de bonté que tu vas me ramener sur ma serviette. Tu as tellement de qualités que tu vas me racheter une glace.

_ Bien joué Potter, mais...

Sans finir sa phrase et sous les yeux épouvantés du brun, il plongea, l'entrainant avec lui. Lorsqu'il le laissa ressortir, Harry respira un grand coup, toujours accroché à son cou.

_ Maintenant je peux te ramener à ta serviette, dit le blond en s'exécutant.

_ Tu es..., tenta le brun avec un regard noir. Tu es...

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu es tellement mignon avec ta mine de chien battu...

Harry ne répondit pas et cacha ses joues rougit dans son cou. Une fois sur sa serviette, il finit par lever un visage timide vers le blond qui s'était laissé tombé à côté de lui.

_ Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda ce dernier.

_ Tu me dois une glace, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Tu es accroc au sucre.

_ Oui mais c'est parce qu'il fait chaud.

_ Retournons dans l'eau dans ce cas.

_ Pour que tu me coules à nouveau ? Non merci.

_ Alors repose-toi et tu verras, ça passera.

_ Tu veux pas m'offrir une glace, c'est ça ?

_ Exactement.

_ Tant pis, je me l'offrirai tout seul.

Il voulut se lever mais une poigne solide le retient et il se retrouva collé à sa serviette, un blond sexy au dessus de lui.

_ Tu n'iras nul part Potter, dit-il. Tu restes là, allongé sur ta serviette, à profiter du soleil.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Malfoy, rétorqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Lâche-moi.

_ Non.

_ Lâche-moi ou je hurle.

_ Je connais un moyen de t'en empêcher.

_ ...

_ Si je te lâche tu resteras tranquille ?

_ Évidemment que non.

L'ex Serpentard soupira mais le lâcha quand même, laissant le brun se redresser. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, retirant le sable qui s'était collé à lui.

_ Pourquoi on arrive pas à s'entendre ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_ ...

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on s'engueule ?

_ C'est comme ça, rétorqua le blond. Nous sommes trop différents pour devenir amis du jour au lendemain.

_ Tu n'as jamais eut envie d'essayer ? Insista Harry en se tournant vers lui. Voir si on pouvait passer une journée sans se sauter à la gorge ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? On se déteste, non ?

_ Tu me détestes ?

_ Tu me détestes.

_ ...

_ N'est-ce pas ?

_ Je...

_ Tu me détestes Potter. Je te déteste, tu me détestes, on se déteste. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

_ Et bien peut être que je n'ai pas envie de te détester ! S'emporta Harry. »

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il récupéra ses affaires et s'enfuit. À un moment, il s'arrêta, voulant retourner en arrière, mais il repensa à leur discussion et préféra repartir sans un regard en arrière. 

Il s'était réfugié chez lui, troquant ses vêtements trempés contre un jogging confortable et un t-shirt blanc, et s'allongea sur le canapé, la télé en bruit de fond. Il finit par s'endormir alors qu'il attendait ses meilleurs amis, et ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois le soir tombé. Surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit en dehors de la télé, et qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumée, il se redressa sur la canapé pour écouter chaque bruit.

« Ron ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Hermione ?

Mais rien. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. Il baissa tristement la tête, déçu. Ses amis avaient le droit de s'amuser sans lui, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Sans un bruit, il se rallongea, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Pourtant il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

_ Tu es totalement égoïste ! Cria la voix d'Hermione. Tu ne pense qu'à ton petit bonheur !

_ C'est moi qui suis égoïste ? S'étonna la voix de Ron, tout aussi forte. Mais ouvres les yeux ! Qui décide de tout sans rien demander à personne ? Qui agit dans son propre intérêt ? Toi, toi, et encore toi !

_ Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

_ Tu n'as rien fait pour moi à part me pourrir la vie !

_ Ronald !

_ Quoi ? Cria ce dernier encore plus fort. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec Harry ? Mais ouvres les yeux Hermione ! Tu es en train de lui imposer tes sentiments, décidant de son avenir, de ses gestes, de ses paroles. Est-ce que tu vois tout le mal que tu lui fait ?

_ Je prends soin de lui ! Rétorqua la brune.

_ Tu l'étouffes !

_ Il m'aime aussi, j'en suis sûre ! Sinon il me le dirait !

_ Il est trop gentil pour ça et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es en train de jouer avec lui et ça je ne le permettrai pas.

_ Si jamais tu... »

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite, s'étant enfuit par la porte du salon. Il ne voulait plus les entendre crier, surtout si c'était à cause de lui.

Longuement il marcha, longeant la mer, avant de finalement s'effondrer dans la sable. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien et qu'il s'était sans doute perdu, mais étonnamment, cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. La fatigue sûrement... Retournant à sa contemplation de la mer, il admira le reflet de la lune sur celle-ci tandis que quelques vagues atteignaient le bout de ses pieds nus. Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, profitant de la vue, du silence, ne pensant à rien pour l'instant. Il finit pourtant par relever les yeux en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. S'il fut surpris de tomber face à l'ex Serpentard, il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Weasley te cherche partout, dit ce dernier en fixant l'horizon. Il s'inquiète.

_ Je sais, répondit simplement le brun.

_ Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ?

_ Je suis perdu.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Ensuite il se releva, aidant Harry à en faire de même.

_ Là-bas, c'est chez moi, expliqua-t-il en pointant une maison non loin de là, à l'écart. Je t'ai vu depuis le balcon.

_ Ron est venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Il sait que je suis ici ?

_ Non, il est en train de te chercher au village avec Blaise. Quant à Granger... Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois qu'ils se sont pris la tête.

_ Ils hurlaient, murmura le brun, le regard triste. Ils se reprochaient le monde entier, crachant toute la rancœur qu'il y avait au fond d'eux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait...

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? S'étonna Draco. Tu aurais pu hurler toi aussi.

_ ...

_ Allez, c'est pas grave. Tu vas venir à la maison et je vais prévenir Weasley.

_ Merci Malfoy, merci beaucoup. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et c'est silencieusement qu'ils finirent le chemin. Une fois dans le salon, Harry s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Draco allait prévenir les deux autres. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se pelota sur le canapé, s'enroulant dans une couverture qu'il avait trouvé juste à côté, et ferma les yeux en se sentant en sécurité. Lorsque l'ex Serpentard revient dans le salon, il sourit en le voyant, et s'installa dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Ron et Blaise débarquèrent une demi heure plus tard, complètement essoufflé. Immédiatement le roux se précipita au salon pour sauter sur son meilleur ami, mais Draco l'interrompit dans son élan d'un seul regard.

« Il dort, dit-il simplement.

_ Je vais le ramener, rétorqua Ron.

_ Je te le déconseille.

_ ...

_ Il est fatigué et, je pense, n'a aucune envie de retourner chez vous pour le moment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Blaise en tirant l'ex Gryffondor sur un fauteuil.

_ Il m'a dit avoir surpris une discussion... Que dis-je... Une dispute entre Granger et toi.

_ Il... Il était là... ? L'interrogea Ron en pâlissant.

_ Oui.

_ Merlin...

Il regarda tristement son ami avant de se prendre la tête.

_ J'étais tellement énervé contre elle que je... Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir s'il était là ou pas..., soupira-t-il. Mais elle était si... Si... Exaspérante !

_ Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda Blaise en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. À l'école elle... Tu l'as connais, elle ne se concentrait que sur les études et la réussite de ses examens, et donc elle ne faisait pas trop attention à nous. Mais à l'obtention de nos diplôme elle a commencé à se coller à Harry et ne cessait de lui dire quoi faire.

_ Et Potter, trop gentil, ne disait rien.

_ Il est comme ça... Il n'arrive pas à se décider à la repousser, il a trop peur de lui faire du mal.

_ Elle croit à la licorne à trois tête Granger, intervient durement Draco en fermant brusquement son livre. Comment peut-elle croire avoir une chance avec Potter ?

_ Elle est ambitieuse, répondit calmement Ron. Peut être un peu trop même... Comme elle voit les choses en grand, elle semble persuadé que si elle sortait avec Harry, de nombreuses portes s'ouvriraient à elle.

_ C'est pas de l'amour ça, soupira Blaise. Et Potter, il le sait tout ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas...

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco se redresse, se dirigeant vers le brun endormit.

_ Je vous propose de rester ici pour ce soir, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Blaise, occupe-toi de Weasley.

_ Chef, oui chef ! Répondit son meilleur ami, se mettant au garde à vous.

Le blond soupira de découragement et disparut dans les escaliers. Sous le choque, Ron ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Blaise le secoue pas l'épaule.

_ Allez viens, dit ce dernier. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, Draco s'en occupera très bien.

_ Mais il... Il va le..., bafouilla le roux. Il va le...

_ Il ne lui fera rien.

_ Il va le manger tout cru ! »

L'ex Serpentard explosa de rire avant de le tirer en direction de l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait déposé délicatement le brun endormit dans son lit, avant de l'admirer, remettant quelques mèches rebelles en place. En sentant ce déplacement, Harry remua quelque peu, resserrant la couverture autour de lui, faisant sourire le blond. Mais ce dernier finit par se reculer lentement, et sortit pour se diriger vers la deuxième chambre d'amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent la vitre et atterrirent sur les paupières encore closes du Survivant. Gêné, ce dernier remua longuement avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux. En ne reconnaissant pas la chambre, il se redressa d'un coup, jetant un coup d'œil incertain autour de lui, avant de se souvenir d'où il était et de se laisser retomber dans le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait apprécié l'aide de Malfoy, il n'aurait pas eut le courage de retourner chez eux. Si l'ex Serpentard ne l'avait pas trouvé, il aurait certainement passé la nuit dehors, sur la plage. D'ailleurs en parlant de plage, Harry se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Oui, il pouvait sortir. Rapidement il se leva, essayant quand même de ne pas faire de bruit, et sortit de la chambre, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil derrière lui pour être sûr de ne pas être vu. Une fois dehors il laissa un grand sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres avant de se jeter dans l'eau, encore tout habillé, laissant un rire où il exprimait toute sa joie sortir de sa gorge. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, trop heureux de s'amuser dans l'eau, c'était que Draco était accoudé à sa terrasse, une tasse de café dans les mains, et le regardait fixement. Une fois mouillé de la tête aux pieds, Harry sortit de l'eau, un sourire heureux toujours accroché aux lèvres. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Draco et lui fit de grand signe, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Ce que le blond fit après avoir passé un maillot de bain et d'avoir prit deux serviettes.

« Elle doit être froide à... six heures du matin, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

_ Elle est un peu fraiche mais ça peut aller, répondit Harry en retirant son t-shirt et son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en boxer. Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

_ Sûrement pas, je n'aime pas quand l'eau est froide.

_ Chochotte.

_ Je te demande pardon Potter ?

_ Je t'ai traité de chochotte Malfoy, répéta le brun avec un regard pétillant.

_ Je ne suis pas une chochotte Potter, rétorqua Draco.

_ Cho... Chotte.

Il éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers le soleil. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le regard noir de l'ex Serpentard qui lâcha les serviettes avant de se précipiter vers lui et de l'entrainer dans l'eau. Comme la dernière fois, il le maintient sous l'eau avant de brusquement ressortir, le maintenant toujours dans ses bras.

_ C'est qui la chochotte maintenant Potter ? Dit-il un peu à bout de souffle en sortant de l'eau.

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop occupé à rependre une respiration normale, la tête plongée dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier s'empara des deux serviettes, gardant toujours le Survivant contre lui, et les ramena chez lui, le déposant finalement sur une chaise longue.

_ Sèche-toi un peu, dit-il. Je vais nous chercher un peu de café.

_ Tu n'as pas plutôt du chocolat ? Demanda Harry avec une moue adorable. S'il te plait...

_ Je vais voir s'il y en a.

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de s'enrouler dans la serviette et de laisser les rayons du soleil le réchauffer. Pendant qu'il lézardait au soleil et que Draco était dans la cuisine, Ron et Blaise s'éveillaient tranquillement. Draco ayant prit la seule chambre d'ami que la maison possédait, le roux fut obligé de partager la chambre du métisse. Et ce matin, ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre, Ron entouré par les bras de Blaise, se sentant à sa place. Toutefois, il repensa à la soirée d'hier et se décida à se lever pour aller voir son meilleur ami.

_ Tu comptes aller où là ? Marmonna la voix de Blaise, encore un peu endormi. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te lever.

_ Je m'y autorise tout seul Zadini, rétorqua le roux en essayant de se libérer. Maintenant laisse-moi aller voir mon meilleur ami.

_ Draco s'occupe de lui, répondit l'ex Serpentard. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il va en prendre soin.

_ C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète, je n'ai pas envie que Malfoy fasse du mal à Harry.

_ Il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu étais là à Poudlard, Malfoy ne faisait que chercher Harry, l'insultant, le frappant, lui jetant des sorts...

_ Oui j'étais là Weasley, et j'ai vu que Draco ne faisait pas ça par plaisir.

_ De quoi ? S'étonna le roux en se tournant face à lui. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, Ron, soupira Blaise en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Draco est et a toujours été amoureux de Potter.

_ Quoi !

_ C'est la stricte vérité.

_ Je n'arrive pas à te croire, laisse-moi sortir d'ici.

_ Hum... Non.

_ Zadini !

_ Ron.

Le roux se débattit un peu plus mais voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il arrêta.

_ T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement. Malfoy a des sentiments pour Harry ?

_ Il en est fou amoureux même, répondit Blaise en souriant. Mais il ne l'avouera que sous la torture. Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler d'eux et qu'on parlait de nous.

_ Il n'y a pas de nous Zadini, rétorqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mais il pourrait y en avoir un.

_ ...

_ Allez Ron... Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié nos soirées à Poudlard.

_ Voilà ce qu'elles étaient Zadini, des soirées. Tu ne voulais aucune attache alors on s'est fait une promesse.

_ Mais les promesses sont faites pour être brisées.

_ Lâche-moi.

_ Pas avant que tu me répondes.

_ Mais répondre à quoi ? Tu ne m'as posé aucune question à ce que je sache.

_ Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Ron s'écarta brusquement, pouvant enfin de redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, je te demande ça juste pour me marrer et puis j'irai épouser Granger.

_ ...

_ Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! Je t'aime Ron, et je ne l'ai compris qu'en quittant Poudlard.

_ Mais tu... Je... Tu...

_ Je t'aime, répéta Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour. Et toi aussi je le sais.

_ Non je...

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_ Si... Non... Zadini !

_ Blaise.

_ ...

Le métisse le regardait tendrement, attendant une réponse. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait de la moquerie, et le fait qu'il le regarde aussi intensément faisait fondre Ron petit à petit. Finalement il soupira et se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Je te jure que si tu me fais souffrir je te noie, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut doux et amoureux, ils partageaient leurs sentiments, ne se souciant plus de rien. Mais brusquement, un cri les sortit de leur petite bulle et ils se précipitèrent hors de la chambre. 

En bas, Harry attendait toujours le retour de Draco. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas la silhouette se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à sentir des lèvres sur les siennes. Ouvrant les yeux il reconnut son amie. Il la rejeta brusquement, se relevant pour s'éloigner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends Hermione ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Parce que je t'aime Harry, répondit la brune avec un sourire tendre. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi, je ne vois pas où il est le problème.

_ Le problème, Granger, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas, répondit Draco en arrivant, deux tasses dans les mains. Alors je te prierai de bien vouloir partir de chez moi.

Il posa ses tasses sur la table avant de se rapprocher de Harry, se plaçant devant lui pour le protéger. Le brun, lui, attrapa son bras pour se rassurer. En face, Hermione les observait les sourcils froncés.

_ De quoi tu te mêles Malfoy ? Tu ne sais rien de ses sentiments, tu ne sais rien des sentiments en général. Tu n'es que haine et moquerie.

_ Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Granger, rétorqua le blond, le regard chargé de haine. Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui croit pouvoir profiter de Potter et de sa célébrité.

_ Je ne te permets pas !

_ Je me permets tout seul.

_ ...

_ C'est ce que tu es Granger, une imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que c'est en imposant tes sentiments à Potter que tu vas te faire aimer de lui ?

_ Tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

_ ...

_ Hermione... ?

_ Savais-tu, Harry, que Draco Malfoy ici présent nourrissait des sentiments à ton égard ? Reprit la brune au sourire mauvais. Des sentiments bien tendre pour une personne comme lui, des sentiments d'amour.

_ Granger...

_ Mais un Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments, continua-t-elle. Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'aimer. Alors évidemment il a dû garder ses sentiments pour lui, et pour se punir il te provoquait sans cesse pour être sûr que tu fasses attention à lui. Mais je les voyais moi tes regards, je te voyais le dévorer des yeux pendant les repas, les cours, j'ai deviné que sous tes coups se cachait des caresses. Draco Malfoy est fou amoureux de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas risible ?

Elle éclata d'un rire froid, faisant frissonner Harry tandis que Draco continuait de la dévisager avec haine.

_ C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il. T'as fini ton petit numéro ? Maintenant casse-toi avant que je décide de te jeter un sort.

_ Tu oserais me jeter un sort Malfoy ? S'étonna-t-elle. Devant Harry ? Pas très bon tout ça pour gagner des points.

_ Casse. Toi.

_ Tu as vu Harry ? Reprit Hermione. Tu as vu comme il me parle ? Tu vas le laisser faire ? Tu vas le laisser parler comme ça à ta meilleure amie ?

_ ...

_ Allez Harry, réagit. Montre-lui qu'il n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

Le brun la regarda longuement, cherchant la trace de sa meilleure amie qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, mais il ne vit qu'une jeune femme pleine d'ambition, arrogante, et hypocrite. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Hermione qu'il connaissait.

_ Tu... Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie..., dit-il prudemment.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie, répéta-t-il plus fort.

_ Tu as raison, je suis ta petite amie. Raison de plus pour me défendre.

_ Non !

_ ...

_ Tu n'es rien de tout ça Hermione, dit-il calmement. Tu... Tu es différente de Poudlard, tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connu.

_ J'ai évolué moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Toi on va plutôt dire que tu as régressé. Alors maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant, insulte Malfoy si ça te fait plaisir, mais rentrons chez nous, nous avons encore plein de chose à faire avant de retourner en Angleterre.

_ Mais je ne veux pas retourner en Angleterre, tu n'as pas compris !

_ ...

_ Je ne veux pas de l'avenir que tu me proposes, je ne veux pas devenir ministre ou professeur, je veux être moi, je veux pouvoir me prélasser au soleil, manger une glace, sans tout plein de monde autour de moi ! Tu n'es pas la Hermione que j'ai connu car jamais elle ne m'aurait imposé tout ça, et encore moins ses sentiments ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire qui aimer ou insulter.

_ Mais tu m'aimes ! Cria-t-elle. Sinon tu m'aurais repoussé depuis longtemps.

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Je pensais que tu étais la Hermione de Poudlard, alors je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas te faire de mal, mais comme tu n'es pas elle...

_ Mais je suis elle ! Hurla Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas et se colla à Draco pour ne plus la voir. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, comprenant sa détresse et jeta un regard noir à la brune. Derrière lui, Ron et Blaise arrivèrent en courant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Ron en voyant Harry dans les bras de l'ex Serpentard. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Et toi alors ? Cracha-t-elle. Tu savais où étais Harry, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

_ Tu l'aurais ramené de force au bungalow, sans te soucier de s'il le voulait ou pas.

_ Il n'a rien à faire avec des Serpentard !

_ Mais c'est fini ça Granger, rétorqua Blaise. On n'est plus à Poudlard, nous sommes entre adultes.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Zadini.

_ Arrête, la coupa Ron en se plaçant devant son petit ami. Ne l'agresse pas.

_ Comme c'est mignon... Tu défends ton cher et tendre... Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Tu crois que je ne savais pas que tu me trompais avec lui à Poudlard ? Je suis la plus intelligente Ronald, je l'ai vu dès la première fois.

_ Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-il en prenant la main de Blaise. Oui je t'ai trompé avec lui, oui je l'ai aimé et oui je l'aime toujours. Ça te pose un problème ?

Elle lui jeta un regard de pur haine avant de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry se plaça entre son meilleur ami et le sort, bouclier en place, sa magie s'agitant sous sa colère.

_ Tu pensais faire quoi là ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Harry..., tenta-t-elle, effrayée par sa magie. Tu... Il y a des moldus tout autour, tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas faire de magie.

_ Est-ce que ça t'a empêché toi de lancer un sort sur mon meilleur ami ?

_ ...

_ Maintenant ça suffit Granger, intervient Draco en prenant la main du Survivant pour le calmer. Tu vas gentiment faire demi tour et partir de cette maison. Évidemment je garde Potter avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu es quitté le bungalow. Avec l'espoir que plus jamais tu te représente devant nous, adieu.

Et il lui tourna le dos, entrainant le brun avec lui qu'il força à rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce dernier se laissa faire docilement, se laissant installer dans le canapé alors que Ron se précipitait vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Harry ? Harry !

_ Cesse de hurler Weasley, soupira Draco en tendant sa tasse de chocolat au brun. Il est froid maintenant.

Harry releva la tête, le fixant dans les yeux.

_ Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ D'accord... Tu viens de briser une amitié de 7ans, tu as vu ta soit disant meilleure amie t'attaquer, et toi tout ce dont tu te souviens, c'est que je t'aime ? Mais où sont tes priorités Potter ?

_ Harry.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je m'appelle Harry, Draco.

Le blond sursauta, le fixant longuement sans comprendre. À côté, Ron était allé s'installer sur les genoux de Blaise qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil, et tout deux regardaient le spectacle avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ Alors c'est vrai ou pas ? Insista Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Pot... Harry ? Rétorqua Draco. C'est du passé tout ça, je... C'était à Poudlard.

_ Alors tu ne m'aimes plus ? Demanda le brun, déçu.

_ ...

_ Parce que moi je t'aime.

_ ...

_ Je t'aimais à Poudlard, et je t'aime toujours.

_ ...

_ Mais si toi tu ne m'aimes plus... Peut être que je devrais rappeler Hermione.

Il fit mine de se lever avant de se faire violemment plaquer contre le canapé, Draco le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_ N'y pense même pas, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Tu es à moi Potter, et cette Granger peut aller se faire pendre, jamais tu ne reprendras contact avec elle.

_ Je t'aime Draco. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous les regards tendre des deux autres qui décidèrent de les laisser seul pour aller s'isoler à leur tour. Tant pis pour la journée magnifique qui s'annonçait, aujourd'hui ils allaient profiter de leur moitié et ne rien faire d'autre. 

Deux autres semaines passèrent où les quatre amis ne se quittèrent plus. Comme promis, Hermione avait quitté le bungalow et l'île quelques heures après leur dispute, mais Harry et Ron n'était pas retourné là-bas, ils avaient rendu les clés et s'étaient installé chez Draco et Blaise, partageant leur chambre avec plaisir. La journée ils se baladaient dans les rues, se baignaient, dégustaient des glaces... C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces journées que Harry décida que plus tard il voulait être glacier et qu'une fois un Angleterre il irait trouver un apprentissage chez Florian Fortarôme. Ron avait bien sûr éclaté de rire, Blaise l'avait félicité, et Draco l'avait réprimandé sur la consommation excessive de sucrerie, mais Harry l'avait fait taire d'un baiser.

À la fin de ses deux semaines, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer en Angleterre. Bien sûr Harry appréhendait son retour, mais Draco su trouver les mots, et à coups de baisers et autres caresses, pour le rassurer. Après un dernier tour à la plage, ils se décidèrent à transplaner directement devant le ministère pour Blaise et Ron, et devant Sainte Mangouste pour Draco. Harry lui avait atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigeait vers Fortarôme.

« Harry ? L'appela une voix bien connu derrière lui.

Avec une légère appréhension il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille était retenus par une queue de cheval faite à la va vite, sa peau portait encore des traces de bronzage, et elle portait l'un des top ultra court qu'elle avait acheté en Australie et une jupe au motif fleurit.

_ Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Alors, comment était la fin des vacances ? Et comment va Ron et... Les autres ? Vous être tous là ?

_ Non je..., répondit-il avant de se taire, se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

_ Tu es tout seul ? S'étonna le brune avec un grand sourire, en profitant pour le tirer vers un autre café, loin de Fortarôme. Tant mieux... Enfin non ! Dommage, j'aurais voulu les revoir et leur demander des nouvelles, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on se voit un jour tous les deux... Tous les cinq ! On parlerait de nos futurs études, de notre appartement...

Elle continuait de le trainer derrière elle, ne se souciant pas de ses protestations. À un moment, ils se firent bousculer par un groupe de sorciers, ce qui obligea Hermione à lâcher le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour fuir et trouver un endroit calme où il put transplaner direction l'appartement du blond où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Son arrivée brusque les fit tous sursauter, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions que le brun se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami pour tout lui raconter.

_ Mais qu'elle pot de colle celle là ! S'exclama Ron alors que Draco consolait son amour.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te fera rien, murmurait-il. Je te promets que si je la revois te tourner autour je lui arrache sa touffe brune.

_ Elle voulait qu'on mange tout les cinq..., expliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas la revoir... Elle est... Envahissante.

_ Moi j'ai une idée, intervient Blaise avec un sourire totalement Serpentard. On devrait accepter sa proposition.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment ?

_ Mais t'es totalement malade !

_ Mais laissez-moi finir ! On va accepter sa proposition, et l'inviter dans un petit resto tranquille, ou alors un grand restaurant, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves le plus romantique Draco.

_ Le plus romantique pour quoi Blaise ? Soupira ce dernier.

_ Pour une demande en mariage.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

Tous les trois le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_ Une quoi ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Tu veux que je... Que Draco...

_ Mais oui ! S'exclama Ron. Si Draco te demande en mariage devant tous ses gens, Hermione n'osera plus te draguer ouvertement. Tu seras libre de vivre ton histoire avec Draco sans qu'elle ne vienne tout gâcher.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil incertain à son petit ami qui était resté immobile, le regard dans le vide. Doucement il posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

_ Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Je comprendrais que tu refuses, et je...

_ D'accord, le coupa-t-il.

_ Qu... Quoi ?

_ Épouse-moi Harry Potter.

_ Ou... Oui... Oui ! »

Il lui sauta au cou, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, encore et encore. Le soir même ils envoyèrent un hiboux à Hermione lui proposant de les rejoindre dans deux jours dans un restaurant chic non loin du centre de Londres.


	4. Chapter 4

Le jour J, Hermione arriva dans une robe de soirée qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, d'un rouge vif, ses cheveux miraculeusement lisses et entortillés dans un chignon. Blaise, Ron, Harry et Draco était déjà là, dans leur costume noir, et se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Évidemment le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue, Hermione faisant des sous entendus à Harry, Draco lui jetant des regards noirs, Ron lui envoyant des piques, et Blaise essayant de détendre l'atmosphère par des blagues foireuses. Vint l'heure du dessert où Draco était supposé faire sa déclaration.

« Chère Hermione, Ron, Blaise, commença-t-il. Je suis heureux qu'on soit tous réunis ce soir car j'ai une importante annonce à faire.

_ Tu nous quittes ? Plaisanta la brune avec un sourire hypocrite. Tu n'es pas reçu à la faculté de médicomagie ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, avec ton passé... Ils devaient avoir trop de monde.

_ Contrairement à ce que tu pense, ma candidature a été accepté avec enthousiasme, rétorqua Draco en lui jetant un regard noir. Non, ce que j'ai à dire est bien plus important que tout ça.

Il se tourna vers Harry et reprit.

_ Deux semaines ont passées et elles ont été les plus merveilleuses de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je t'aime, et ce depuis tellement longtemps, et peut être le prendras-tu mal mais pour moi cela me parait normal. Harry Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?

_ De quoi ? Hurla Hermione.

Mais à ce moment là les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant apparaître deux serveurs, l'un portant le plateau contenant leurs desserts dont la glace de Harry où trônait une magnifique bague en argent sur un morceau de biscuit; et l'autre un plateau contenant les coupes de champagne.

_ Tu fêtes déjà ça alors qu'il ne t'a même pas dit oui ? Rétorqua Hermione. Tu es vraiment...

_ Oui, la coupa Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui, oui, oui !

Il lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant le plus amoureusement possible alors que tout le monde autour d'eux applaudissaient.

_ Félicitation, dit Blaise une fois que tous furent calmé.

_ Plein de bonheur, approuva Ron.

_ C'est ça..., murmura Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

_ Tu n'es pas heureuse pour Harry ? Demanda innocemment le roux. Il a trouvé un apprentissage qui lui plait, son âme sœur avec qui il vit une idylle merveilleuse et qui aboutit à un mariage.

_ Oh joie... Harry, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ? En privé...

_ Fais vite amour, dit Draco en embrassant son fiancé.

Ce dernier acquiesça et suivit son amie à l'extérieur. À peine la porte se referma-t-elle derrière lui qu'Hermione s'emporta.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas l'épouser !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua-t-il calmement. On s'aime, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

_ Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça ! Maintenant je veux que tu arrêtes, tu n'as plus l'âge de faire des caprices. Tu prends tes affaires et on s'en va immédiatement. Comme prévu tu feras ta rentrée à la faculté de droit, on se mariera, tu deviendras ministre, on aura des enfants et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des monde.

_ Mais tu ne comprends rien ! S'emporta Harry à son tour. Je ne veux pas devenir ministre, prof ou quelque chose du même genre. Je ne veux plus me retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs, je ne veux pas !

_ Mais toi et moi..., dit-elle.

_ Il n'y pas de toi et moi, le coupa-t-il.

_ ...

_ Hermione... Tu es intelligente, et si tu as remarqué que Ron te trompait avec Blaise pendant Poudlard, tu sais aussi qu'entre Draco et moi ce n'était pas de la haine. Toi même tu le disais que ça pouvait cacher quelque chose d'autre. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tu ne comprends pas que je suis heureux avec lui ? Je l'aime, et il m'aime aussi, quoique tu pense. Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de nous séparer.

_ Mais je t'aime moi...

_ Mais moi pas.

_ ...

_ Je suis tellement désolé, mais tu restes une amie, et mes sentiments ne sont pas prêt de changer.

_ Je t'en prie... Si... Si tu ne m'aimes pas à quoi bon vivre ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait totalement désespérée, ce qui mit Harry mal é l'aise, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_ Ça s'appelle du chantage ça Granger, intervient Draco en arrivant derrière eux. C'est très vil pour une ex Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici toi ? Cracha-t-elle en retrouvant un visage froid.

_ Je viens voir mon fiancé, répondit-il simplement alors que le brun se réfugiait dans ses bras. Mon cœur, va manger ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde, moi je dois parler avec Granger quelques minutes.

Harry hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de jeter un dernier regard désolé à son amie et de s'en aller.

_ Alors Granger, reprit le blond. On ne supporte pas sa défaite ? C'est triste n'est-ce pas, tu va devoir vivre sans le Grand Harry Potter à tes côtés, cela va nuire à ta carrière, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir trouver de travail à cause de ça.

_ La ferme Malfoy ! Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

_ Alors tu sais que mes sentiments sont sincères.

_ Non ! Tu n'en as que pour son argent, tu le hais et tu ne veux que sa perte !

_ Son argent ? Mais je suis aussi riche que lui alors à quoi cela me servirait-il ? Non Granger, je l'aime sincèrement et lui aussi, et ça tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre.

_ Tu le manipule ! Tu vas l'étouffer dans son sommeil, empoisonner ses plats... Je vois clair dans ton jeu !

_ Non, il sera libre avec moi, libre de faire ses choix, de faire sa vie comme il l'entend. Tandis que toi tu ne cherches qu'à l'enchainer, et à cause de toi il se laissera mourir ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Arrête de lui empoisonner l'existence, il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais, point barre, fin de l'histoire. Alors maintenant ça suffit, va-t-en et ne reviens plus jamais nous embêter, ou alors je te promet que la menace d'Azkaban ne m'empêchera pas de te jeter le sort le plus sanglant que je connaisse. »

Elle le regarda méchamment, prête à répliquer, mais finit par se raviser. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux elle rentra pour réclamer son manteau et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, sans au revoir. 

Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné à leur table, la mine sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda immédiatement Ron. C'est Hermione ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? Jw vais tuer cette hypocrite, cette idiote, cette...

_ Du calme, ria Blaise en posant sa main sur la sienne. Peut être que Granger n'y est pour rien, peut être que c'est Draco. D'ailleurs, où est-il notre petit blondinet ?

_ Avec Hermione, répondit le brun en fixant sa glace. Il a dit qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

_ Il te trompe avec elle ? S'étonna Ron.

_ Idiot ! Il va la tuer oui, pourquoi tu l'as laisser là-bas Harry ? Merlin, faites qu'il n'est encore rien fait. Faites qu'il ne fasse rien !

_ Du calme, rétorqua Draco en revenant. Je ne l'ai pas touché.

_ Heureusement !

_ Calme-toi, soupira Ron. Et où est-elle maintenant ?

_ Tu l'as enterrée quelque part ?

_ Si tu ne te tais pas Zadini c'est toi que je vais enterrer.

_ ...

_ Et pour répondre à ta question Ron, elle est simplement partie. Nous avons discuté calmement et je lui ai gentiment fais comprendre qu'elle devait nous laisser tranquille si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui.

_ En clair tu l'as menacé quoi, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. C'est pas grave ça, on peut manger tranquille. »

Il se tourna vers son petit ami et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry, lui ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer son fiancé. En sentant son regard, ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Récupérant sa bonne humeur, le brun se remit à manger, jouant de temps en temps avec sa bague. 

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le jardin de la maison qu'ils venaient d'acquérir, avec tous leurs amis réunis. Et tandis que le prêtre bénissait leur union, Draco contemplait son désormais mari et lisait dans ses yeux une joie de vivre, un bonheur sans nom et des remerciements. Oui, tout irait bien maintenant, ils allaient être heureux et vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
